Plutôt que t'aimer, je préfère te fuir
by Mireba-chan
Summary: Quitte à choisir, elle préférait la torture. Quitte à choisir, elle préférait la fuite. Tout. Tout plutôt qu'être avec lui. Premier Dramione, et non première fic. Défi lancé par Madelight. HG & DM principalement, autres couples possibles par la suite.


Avant tout, je vous salue ! Pour ceux qui peuvent me connaître, je suis sur le fandom Naruto. Cette fic est en quelque sorte un défi lancé par **_Madelight_**, ma _Darling_ par excellence. Cette dernière est tellement convaincue de mon "talent" que je me devais d'honorer ses propos comme il le fallait. Puis de toute manière, je suis une fervente admiratrice de ce couple. J'espère être à la hauteur de vous, lecteurs de dramione. Ce n'est que le prologue. Enjoy it.

* * *

**_Plutôt que t'aimer, je préfère te fuir._**

Elle courait. Inlassablement. Peu lui importait la fatigue, la lourdeur perpétuellement présente dans ses jambes. Elle courait. Parce qu'il le fallait. Parce que c'était l'unique échappatoire qu'elle avait trouvé. Elle, la brillante élève par excellence. Elle n'avait plus de souffle, mais ça ne comptait pas. Rien ne comptait. Si ce n'était fuir, courir jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assez loin. Elle n'avait pas le choix, et en était consciente. Même si elle jetait toutes ses forces dans sa course effrénée, c'était le seul moyen. Prise dans son élan, elle ne se rendit compte que trop tard qu'un obstacle se dressait sur son chemin. Sous le choc, elle tomba de tout son long, ses genoux heurtant brutalement le sol. Elle grimaça un peu, et lança un bref regard vers le sol. Une malheureuse pierre, mais qui pouvait changer toute la donne. Elle le savait. Et elle maudissait sa maladresse qui n'avait jamais lieu d'être. Elle n'était pas maladroite, pas elle. Pas Hermione Granger. Elle se décida un instant à sortir sa baguette, puis soupira malgré elle, n'ayant guère le choix.

-_Lumos_, murmura-t-elle d'une voix inaudible.

Une douce lumière jaillit de l'extrémité de sa baguette, ni trop vive ni trop faible. Juste ce dont elle avait besoin. Un élan la lança subitement à la nuque, et elle se massa légèrement le cou, avant de poser ses doigts froids sur sa joue. Telle une décharge électrique, la douleur la saisit vivement, et elle réprima une grimace. Elle aurait sans doute un bleu. Encore. Mais un de plus changeait-il vraiment quelque chose ? Tout son corps était recouvert d'ecchymoses en tout genre, alors qu'un autre vienne s'ajouter lui semblait presque futile. Elle serra les dents. Son genou droit était bien écorché, la couleur criarde du sang lui rappelant sa douleur cuisante. Mais elle serra les dents, et se força tant bien que mal à se relever. Elle tituba un peu, sa baguette toujours à la main. Elle devait se remettre à marcher. Et vite. Même si sa jambe la faisait souffrir. Même si son propre sang s'écoulait lentement de sa blessure. Ce n'était rien. Rien. Juste quelque chose d'anodin, de banal. Rien. Lentement, elle reprit son rythme effréné, ne se souciant plus de rien, ou seulement d'une unique chose. Fuir. Elle aurait pu transplaner bien sûr. Oui, elle aurait pu. Mais c'était prendre le risque de mourir sur le champ. La faible lumière qui s'échappait de sa baguette la guidait quelque peu, l'indiquant de la voie à suivre. Si quelqu'un la voyait, elle était condamnée. Et sur son beau visage passablement marqué de griffures, on ne pouvait y déceler une émotion. Rien. Elle ne laissait rien paraître. Alors que c'était tout autre. Elle était terrifiée, plongée dans l'angoisse la plus totale. Oh elle en avait eu des occasions de paniquer, de nombreuses fois d'ailleurs. Mais comparée à la terreur sourde et grandissante au fond d'elle, ce n'était rien. Soudainement, elle se sentit basculer vers le sol, mais se rattrapa à temps avec ses paumes déjà écorchées. Un craquement sinistre retentit dans le silence, et elle écarquilla les yeux, la pénombre se faisant à nouveau sentir, ses mains parcourant vivement le sol. Elle chercha à tâtons la baguette qu'elle tenait au préalable dans sa main, mais elle savait déjà que c'était trop tard.

-Non… souffla-t-elle.

La peur déforma brusquement ses traits, son visage se décomposant peu à peu. Sa baguette cassée, elle était vulnérable. Totalement. _« Idiote »_, pensa-t-elle. Non, elle n'était pas idiote, loin de là. Mais elle savait que cet incident lui serait fatal. Perdre son unique moyen de défense était impardonnable de sa part, surtout de la part d'Hermione Granger. Quelque peu désorientée, elle se leva péniblement, les jambes tremblantes, et inspira un grand coup. Les paupières closes, elle tenta de se calmer. Elle n'avait pas le choix de se calmer. Elle réfléchissait, les pensées se bousculant dans son esprit. Si elle restait ici, ce serait fini pour elle. Si elle se remettait en route, elle courait à sa mort. _Sa mort_. Un frisson parcourut sur échine, et elle réprima un sanglot. Pleurer ne servait à rien. Tout comme supplier. Elle l'avait appris ces derniers jours. Du moins, _il_ le lui avait appris. Rassemblant le peu de force qu'il lui restait, elle se remit à marcher, l'obscurité se faisant de plus en plus ressentir, au fur et à mesure que ses jambes avançaient. Serrant les morceaux de bois entre ses poings, seuls souvenirs de sa baguette, elle marchait. Ou ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Et ce n'était pas nécessaire de le savoir. Non. Il lui fallait avancer, ne plus s'arrêter. C'était sa survie qui était en jeu. _Sa vie_. Celle-ci comptait peu désormais. Parce qu'Hermione Granger ne vivait déjà plus. Et qu'elle ne vivra plus. La respiration quelque peu saccadée, elle se força à accélérer la cadence, bien que la douleur était encore présente. Pas uniquement dans ses jambes, mais dans tout son corps. Peu de gens la reconnaitraient s'il la croisait dans son état. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de bleus sur son corps, ni les coups portés sur son visage pour la faire parler, ou même pour la faire taire. Voilà pourquoi elle avait cessé de parler, pourquoi elle avait appris à ne plus pleurer. Son cœur était devenu froid, dur. Comme l'était le _sien_. Elle n'était plus Hermione Granger. Rien, elle n'était rien. Soudain, un bruit sourd déchira le silence omniprésent dans la forêt. Figée, elle cessa brusquement de respirer. Seuls les battements irréguliers de son palpitant trahissait la terreur qu'elle ressentait. Ils l'avaient retrouvé. L'avaient rattrapé. _Il_ était là. Pour elle. Elle n'avait plus le choix désormais. Sans hésiter, elle se mit à courir, autant qu'il lui était possible. Elle ne voyait rien, se protégeant le visage avec ses bras, les larmes perlant au coin de ses prunelles dorées. Oui, elle avait peur à présent. Parce qu'elle avait été trop confiante, et que maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Soudain elle sentit une présence proche d'elle, et son cœur rata un battement sur le coup. _« Non… »_.

-_Stupéfix_ ! s'écria une voix dans son dos.

Le sort la frappa de plein fouet, et elle n'eut ni le temps ni la force de crier. Son corps heurta la surface du sol sans ménagement. Une douleur vive se fit ressentir au niveau de son front, et si elle l'avait pu, elle aurait hurlé de douleur. Son rythme cardiaque battait la cadence, au même rythme que les pas qui se rapprochaient lentement d'elle. Si elle l'avait pu, elle se serait mise à trembler. L'effroi qu'elle pouvait ressentir à ce moment n'était rien de comparable à ce qu'elle avait pu vivre. Ce n'était plus de la crainte, c'était de la peur. De la terreur. Mentalement, elle pria pour que son agresseur ne la retourne pas sur le dos. Non. Elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne supporterait pas de croiser son regard. Elle ne le supportait déjà plus. Pour son plus grand malheur, ce fut le contraire. Des mains puissantes la saisirent par la taille et la retournèrent sans douceur particulière. Cela lui fit mal, mais pas autant que dans son âme. Elle souffrait avant, mais regrettait déjà cette piteuse souffrance. Une lumière éclatante lui brouillait la vue. Elle était aveuglée, et ne souhaitait qu'une chose, retrouver l'obscurité, qui lui semblait être sa meilleure amie. Lentement, la lumière lui parut moins dense, mais ce n'était pas une réjouissance pour elle. Le faible halo éclairait le visage de celui qui se tenait près d'elle. Sans pouvoir la retenir, une larme coula lentement le long de l'arrête de son nez, pour se glisser subtilement sur la commissure de ses lèvres. Sa terreur n'était plus. Elle-même n'était plus. Les iris d'acier la fixaient avec une haine incommensurable. Des yeux qui n'appartenaient qu'à une seule personne, malheureusement. A _lui_. Draco Malefoy.

* * *

Toute recommandation est destinée à **Made** x'D nan j'plaisante. Les impressions sont bonnes à prendre, alors n'hésitez pas. Oui vous avez compris que je quémandais des reviews, on me changera pas !

Bien à vous et à la prochaine je l'espère, Mireba~


End file.
